capable of love
by Klarolinejibchag
Summary: Following her mother's death, Caroline sinks in grief and decides to shut her humanity off. Klaus comes from NOLA to bring her back. Post 6X15. Steroline is absolutely excluded along with what happened on 5X11.
1. the deeds

Author/note: This is my second Klaroline fiction, I don't know how many chapters there will be or even how the story will turn out... so I hope anyone who reads this would leave a review and let me know what they think of each chapter and all criticism is accepted :) that would be of a great help to me~~

.

.

Chapter 1: the deeds

.:.

The grief was too deep. Everything seemed messed up. Caroline had never felt such loneliness before, Bonnie's still trapped in some prison world, Elena is too busy trying to get her memories back in addition to worrying about Jeremy and trying to bring Bonnie back.

Her mom's death was too devastating, made her more vulnerable than ever. she can't take it anymore. How can she avoid this pain? Elena shut her humanity off when Jeremy died... But then, Caroline is not the kind of person that would choose the easy way out.

If only she can disappear till the pain is gone. That's all she wants, for the pain to be gone. she doesn't to feel it anymore... But then the thought of shutting off her humanity doesn't seem so wrong (~ _She's the control freak for god's sake! she can handle it_ ~) , she can keep herself under control, all she needs is to avoid those feelings and this loneliness.

settled.

She shuts it off.

.:.

The next morning she wakes up on a door knock!

(~ _who could it be? oh, of course it's the drama queen!_ ~)

"Elena! you do realize it's 8 in the morning, don't you?"

"Care, you wake up at earlier than that!" Elena pushes past her into the house. "came to check on you"

"ooh.. that's so nice of you, I'm perfectly fine." Caroline rolls her eyes and continue "anything else?" she crosses her arms, still standing in the foyer as if she's asking Elena to leave.

"you're mother's died! you're not fine! I know it cause I've been there, I felt lonely and devasta..."

"My mother just died, I'm here all by myself and yet you found a way to make this about you?! waw Elena, you truly have a gift" says Caroline with a sarcastic tone.

"Caroline, why are you talking to me like this? as if you..."

"shut it off? yes I did, now save me the lecture and let me go back to sleep"

"oh my god, Care..."

Caroline looks at Elena with an annoyed look, "jeez, don't make a fuss Elena! and you know I don't like to repeat myself so... bye" now she's sounding somewhat threatening (~ _Cause otherwise Elena wouldn't leave_ ~) making Elena's blood run cold.

Elena walks out of the Forbes' house staggered.

( _And for sure she'd rush to Damon and Stefan_ )

.:.

"Damn it Elena! now I'm not even feeling sleepy anymore! well, time to eat then!"

She heads to the kitchen to grab a blood bag, she needs to cool her mind first then she'll think of what she'll do with her life now. And there isn't any! "ha! good start! this is Elena's fault as well".

The thought of feeding on people never occurred to her, as she was victimized and technically used by Damon. She never wanted anyone to go through what she's been through.

But that's the old sane Caroline! The new without-humanity Caroline might have something else to say about that.

"Not even in the mood to go rob a hospital now!" says Caroline in annoyance. "ugh! but I'm hungry!"

She goes upstairs to grab a quick shower and then heads to her room to change.

"God! I really need to go shopping!" she says as she goes through her closet.

She puts on a designer jeans that she bought the last time she went shopping with Elena, a taupe boots matching her lace cross back tank, and a black moto jacket to perfect the look with her straight hair.

She sets off to the hospital. It's still morning but there are people on the road, it's not like she gives attention to them or something.

"hey Barbie, looking for some fun?"

Caroline rolls her eyes, "what did you just call me?!" she turns her head towards the voice's direction, he's a drunk guy, in his late forties or something, slightly bald and still holding a bottle of beer in his left hand.

the drunk guy smiles as he thought he got her attention.

(~ _little did he know!_ ~)

She walks past him, intentionally touching his shoulder. once she's a two steps past him she turns back and winks at him.

He idiotically follows her in an abandoned corner in the street.

Once he's there she vamps to him grabs him the neck, "this is definitely not your luck day!"

the now frightened man drops the bottle and desperately tries to release himself of her grip, "who are you!? what do you want?" he cries

"'what are you?' you mean, that doesn't matter actually... what's important that my mom died yesterday and so i had to stay up late at night, and her highness, Elena, woke me up at 8 am, I had no blood at home, and now you call me Barbie?" she tightens her grip.

the man can't even scream now, his eyes widen in fright as he sees her fangs.

she digs her fangs into his neck. The smell of his disgusting sweat is flowing but that doesn't stop her.

"Caroline! Stop!" a voice called out for her.


	2. deal is off

_Chapter 2: deal is off_

.:.

Caroline steps away from the man and turns around to face him, Stefan, who's looking at her in shock. "what are you doing Caroline! this is not you! you can do better than this!" says Stefan as he takes few steps towards her.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "ah my wise good mentor, Stefan!" she shrugs "what are you doing here?"

He looks at the bleeding man in pity, "Elena told me, I was worried about you, Caroline"

She giggles "oh please! worried about me? don't you mean you're worried about people around me?"

Caroline's attention returns to the almost faint man, She looks into his eyes "You were too drunk, fell on the street and hurt your neck, now leave!"

She faces Stefan with a smirk, "nobody died! happy now?"

"No, Care I'm far from happy! seeing you like this..."

"cut the crap! all you ever cared about was Elena and Damon! you even left me alone when Damon died!" her expressions become so serious.

"But I'm here now Caroline, let me help you!"

"Who said I need help?! all I need is a year where I don't have to feel pain or grief or remorse." raising her eyebrows.

"So all you want is for us to leave you alone, and then you promise not to kill anyone? "

"yap! Now granted, if anyone tries anything to flip my switch back on, and I mean anything, I'll become your worst nightmare." She smiles at him and disappears.

.:.

 _(At the Salvatore boarding house)_

Stefan enters the house, Damon and Elena are already there waiting for him.

"Stefan, how did it go?" Elena rushes to him

"She wants to be left alone for a year, without pain, and she promised to keep her good behavior"

Damon laughs and raises his glass of drink, "that's our barbie!"

"Damon!" Elena scolds him.

He shrugs, "what? She's still the control freak after all!" and turns around to pour another glass. (~ _well, for Damon it's no big deal, he doesn't really care, they're just dragging him in it this_ ~)

Elena returns her attention to Stefan, "Stefan, what do you think?"

Stefan pauses for a few seconds, "I think, we should give her a chance and see what she'll do, till we come up with a good plan."

.:.

A couple of days past and Caroline did as she promised. (~ _cause hello? the last thing she wants is giving them a reason to ruin her life_ ~)

she kept her routines, except for making new friends like Enzo, (~ _Who she never liked but now he doesn't seem that bad as she wants to stay away from the drama of the gang_ ~). She even started hanging out with him at the Grill, where Tylor saw her with him and came to talk to her.

"hey Care! looking good! nice dress!" He says to her totally ignoring Enzo.

She was wearing a casual cream strapless dress, with a white thin knit cardigan on top.

She turns to him with a big smirk on her face, "since when do you care?!".

"well... hey, can I talk to you for a sec?"as he touches her shoulder.

She smiles at him numbly, "yeah sure, talk".

He looks into her eyes showing that he's serious, "alone!"

She stares at him for a while, showing that she's reading his mind "we've nothing to hide or talk about actually, so whatever it is just say it here Ty".

He gives Enzo a despising look, "fine, look Care, I know I haven't been there for you the day your mom died, but I want you to know that you're not alone and ..."

"oh they're pathetic! sending my ex boyfriend who dumped me for his stupid revenge fantasy?" she interrupts him.

"Care! no one sent me! I'm here for you, cause I want to help you" his voice is unusually calm.

"what is wrong with everyone!" she turns to Enzo, "Enzo, does it look like I need help?"

Enzo stops drinking to answer, "no sweetheart! you're perfectly fine to me!"

"see, now get off my back and go deal with your numerous issues" She says that and then she turns around to chat with Enzo, totally blowing Tylor off.

.:.

Caroline's phone rings.

"Elena!"

"Caroline, I want to see you, where are you?"

"what for?"

"nothing, just haven't seen you in a week, so i thought we could meet and, you know just hang out like we used to."

"fine, I'll get ready, come and pick me up"

"great, I'll be there soon"

It will take Elena around half an hour to reach the Forbes'.

Caroline changes quickly putting on a tweed jacket over a pink top, and a black jeans with her favorite black riding boots.

She hears Elena's car stop in front of her house, so she rushes to her and pushes herself into the car.

"hey"

"hey Care! how are..."

"I need to go shopping, so you know where to go" She interrupts Elena and turns to the side mirror to check her make-up.

(~ _As if she's bossing her around_ ~)

Elena stares at her for a seconds, surprise at the tone Caroline just talked with, but she can't help it, she doesn't want to pick a fight with the current Caroline.

The drive doesn't take long but it did feel like forever to Elena as Caroline forced the silence upon her.

Same thing happens when the girls start shopping, (~ _Caroline is the only one shopping and having fun actually_ ~) they haven't spoke a words except for Caroline's comments on the clothes she picks.

Until finally Elena breaks the silence and say softly, "I can't believe it's been that long since graduation, I miss how we all used to have fun together, and I miss Bonnie... Don't you miss her? Care... we used go shopping together, all three of us" .

"Ah.. Bonnie, she's still trapped in that so called 1994? I wonder what was the latest fashion trends at that time." She smiles and heads to the changing room.

(~ _Another failing attempt by Elena_ ~).

When they're done with shopping Elena suggest that they head to the Grill, surprisingly, Caroline doesn't refuse.

Caroline orders a strawberry milkshake for herself and a latte for Elena.

Again they're just having their drinks in silence, Caroline doesn't seem bothered by it though. But Elena still has one trick in store, she won't give on her best friends just yet. She's left her bag on Caroline's side, "Care, can you hand me my phone, I need to call Damon he said he'll meet me here but he didn't show up, it's in my purse"

"No need to tell me the whole story Elena" says Caroline as she grabs the bag to look for the phone, "I've had enough of your never ending love stories". She stops when she sees a bunch of pictures inside Elena's purse, she takes them out, there's her, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and even Jeremy, all smiling and happy. She stares at them for a moment and then she puts them back into the purse and turns to Elena who's waiting in anticipation.

"That makes it two!" Caroline glowers at Elena "Go tell the rest of the gang that the deal is off now!"

.:.

(~ _the deal is off? She won't keep her good behavior anymore?_ ~)

She kept herself under control cause she didn't want them to mess up her life and she made a deal with Stefan. But now they broke the deal, they wanted to flip her switch back on .

(~ _they wanted her to feel pain and grief...again?_ ~)

She'll do as she said, 'become your worst nightmare'.

.

.

 **A.N**.: please leave a review and let me know what you think :) and if there's something you didn't like then let me know :)


	3. captured

Chapter 3: Captured

.:.

 _The Salvatore boarding house_

Elena rushes into the house crying, "it didn't work! I tried everything but it didn't work! she completely shut me out".

Stefan gets to her first, and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Elena, calm down and tell us what happened".

"she said that the deal is off" tears streaming down her face even now.

"oooh! now this is becoming interesting" (~ _guess who said that_ ~)

"Stefan, we can't let her do something she'll never forgive herself for" putting her left hand on Stefan's right (~which's still on her shoulder~).

"well, we can always lock her in the basement! It always works you know!" Damon suggests.

Elena and Stefan give him the "shut up Damon!" look, but deep inside they both know if it comes down to that they'll have to do it.

.:.

 _Two days past_

Thus far, Caroline has killed (~ _fed on to death_ ~) three people, she seems to enjoy it. Ever since she tasted the blood of the drunk man she's been looking for an excuse to feed on humans again. The taste is so much better than any blood bag!

"I can't believe how much of an idiot Damon is for giving up all of this for Elena!" Caroline says that as she takes her teeth out of her fourth victim's neck.

She drags the body into the trunk of Bonnie's car. (~ _which she stole, cause no one's using it, so why not use it to hide the bodies?!_ ~)

"what's up Blondie! How many have you killed so far?" says Damon as she closes the trunk.

"who's keeping a record?! you?" crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Damon shrugs, "not me Barbie! Them!" pointing his head towards Elena and Stefan.

"ah.. the whole gang is here then!" she giggles, "here to capture me then!"

"Bingo! that's the one thing i like about you Barbie"

"Care, I'm so sorry.. we... " Says Elena with teary eyes.

"Oh cut the BS Elena!" Caroline scoffs. She turns around to scan her surroundings, looking for a weapon. There's some garbage, surely she can find something there. She fetches a leg of a wooden chair as a weapon.

"oh come on Caroline! don't make it harder than it should be!" Damon shouts with open arms.

"Care, this is for your own good" Stefan finally speaks.

"aw Stefan!" says Caroline with a smirk, "my own good is to do what I want!" she frowns. "well, who's first? Come and get me!"

Damon sets upon her first, holding her right hand (~ _the one holding the stake obviously_ ~) and twists it behind her back where he's now standing. But she's not that weak! She hits him in the guts with her left elbow which gives her freedom from his grip, minus the stake.

Stefan, then, joins the fight before she can regain her balance and wraps his arm around her neck, attempting to snap her neck. She bends and flips him throwing him to the ground in front of her (~ _a move that he himself taught her_ ~).

And that's when Elena's obliged to step in and take advantage of Caroline's distraction about her little victory to snap her neck, and she succeeds in it.

.:.

She slowly opens her eyes, feeling so weak. Not realizing for how long she's been knocked out (~ _over six hours_ ~). She recognizes the place. The (~ _freaking_ ~) Salvatore's basement. She's lying on the ground, vervained chains around her wrists.

She's not new to this. They've done this to Elena before. "Seriously? Is that all you've got? drag me down here and starve me?" She screams.

"Easy Barbie! We're just getting started!" Damon tries to tease her from behind the door "don't make a lot of noise!" and then he leaves her alone.

.:.

In New Orleans, Klaus learns about the sheriff's death, and decides to call Caroline for comfort.

Damon picks up the call "Caroline Blondie Forbes' phone".

"Damon! why are you picking her call?"

"Klaus! Well, that's a long story.. In short, she switched her humanity off, we locked her in the basement" says Damon in Jack sparrow's freaky way.

That was enough to throw Klaus over the edge, "bloody hell, how dare you! You'll pay for it! All of you!" and he hangs up the call.

.

.

 **A.N.** : do you like how the story is going so far?

Klaus will surely be there on the next chapter :)


	4. a glimpse of hope

Chapter 4: A glimpse of hope

.:.

Caroline catches some noise outside the basement (~ _a quarrel actually_ ~), her back's resting against the wall behind her, She slowly opens her eyes and tries to lift her head towards the door but it feels so heavy (~ _they haven't fed her in ages_ ~). She closes her eyes again and let her head tilt on her shoulder.

The steel door swings open, she can feel someone approaching but has no strength to even move her head to see whom. 'this is the end of my filler vampire life' she thinks to herself.

"sweetheart, hang in there!" Klaus's loud clear voice falls on her ears soft as snow.

"Klaus!" her voice is barely heard.

Klaus breaks the chains that tie her hands to the wall, and then he turns to her. He holds her head in hands as he takes a glance of her, his look is filled with pity and sorrow.

"what have they done to you, love!"

He bites into his wrist and feeds her his own blood to keep her a bit conscious. Then he delicately lifts her in his arms and takes her out of the petrifying basement.

.:.

 _The Mikaelson mansion_

Caroline finally wakes up, she sits in bed and slowly opens her eyes. She notices the luxurious bed she's sleeping on first, then she explores the whole room with her eyes. The place looks like a presidential suite in some sort of seventeen star hotel ! (~ _Is she in one of her dreams? is prince charming waiting outside on a white horse or something_?~)

"ugh.. I must be hallucinating!" and then she falls back on bed.

Klaus hears her voice and comes in to check on her, "ah.. you're up! morning sweetheart!" .

"I'm definitely hallucinating!" She sits herself up again.

"You're not, love!" He gently smiles at her.

"Klaus! what are you, and most important, what am I doing here?" throwing her hands up.

"Is that your way of showing gratitude, love?" he smirks, raising his eyebrows.

"Gratitude? how does kidnapping me make you any better than them?" She steps out of bed looking for her shoes.

"Looking for those?" he points at her shoes. "what makes me better is that I came all the way to MysticFalls to protect you, and not torture you, love".

She puts on her shoes and turns on her heels heading to the front door. (~ _not that it's an easy task finding the front door at this huge palace_ ~) Klaus follows her and stops her before she goes out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go out of this house, love!" he shrugs.

She crosses her arms, "then why didn't you just leave me in the freaking basement!?"

Klaus laughs, "what? you prefer that old blood-curdling basement over this!?"

"Yes!" she affirms in a loud clear voice.

"Come on love! you'd rather be tortured by them than being here..." a cheeky smile drawn on his face, "with me!"

"Oh Klaus! I shut off my humanity! I didn't turn into a complete idiot!" she rolls her eyes and turns away. (~ _who would want to face Klaus! she better find another way if she wants to go out_ ~)

.:.

Klaus has been really nice to her, despite all her rudeness and swearing upon him.

He didn't even sleep the first night he brought her home with him. The following night, Caroline attempts to flee out of the house, but he stops her again.

"Just for how long are you intending to keep me here!?" she shoots at him.

"I'll let you out soon, love! Don't worry it won't take long I promise." His voice is as heartwarming as ever.

"yeah!? I don't need your promise! Just let me out!" She pauses "I have a life out there, you know!"

"I know love, I know! But we don't have any other option. If I let you step out of this house the Salvatore brothers will get you again! I can't let that happen."

"I can handle it! I've always did... by myself..." For a moment she seemed sad and lonely. "plus, don't you sleep or something!?" she complains.

"Worried about me?" he teasingly smiles at her.

"Me worried about the scary original hybrid? not even a bit."

"I know. But you once did... Now go back to bed" His expressions become serious, but not too serious to scare her.

She heads back to the room any way. A short while after she went, he follows her. He carefully opens the door and simply stands there watching her sleep, not believing the sweet girl sleeping in front of him is a dead vampire with no humanity. He desperately tries to seek out the light he used to see in her, the light that's been buried under her grief now. At least he knows it's still in there.

.

.

 **A.N.** : I know I'm skipping a lot of details but I just didn't want to make it boring by going through everything... I hope it's not ruining the story... ?

What do you think if I bring Rebekah into the plot now? would it be a good idea?


	5. escaping haven

Chapter 5: escaping haven

.:.

 **NOTE** : let's just assume that at this point Hope wasn't born yet :3 don't want Klaus to sound too heartless :3

.

.

.:.

"Morning sweetheart!" Klaus says softly, "join me for breakfast" raising his glass of blood.

Caroline stomps through the room and finally sits against him, not saying a word but simply glaring at him. In her mind she had killed him a few times by now. (~ _sixteen times to be specific, cause, let's be honest, in reality she wouldn't stand a chance against him_ ~) She holds the glass of blood in her hand and just keeps looking at it

"you do realize it's not wine, right?" says Klaus playfully trying to bring her to smile.

"ha ha!" She rolls her eyes, "very funny Mister!"

He doesn't say a word just smiles at her.

she continues, "don't you have some witches to kill or a conspiring family to dagger instead of being here!?"

At that very moment Rebekah walks in, "bloody hell! Nick!" she frowns when she sees Caroline with him.

Klaus gets up with open arms, "sister! what a great surprise"

"so this" Rebekah points at Caroline, "is why you left your unborn child in the middle of an ongoing battle and fled back to Mysticfalls!?"

"Sister, you don't understand." he pauses "she was..."

"This is your idea of 'family comes first' and that so called 'always and forever'?" Rebekah cuts him in.

"come on Bekah! Elijah can take care of Hayley!" says Klaus, trying to calm his sister down.

"ooops! family drama!" says Caroline as she stares at both of them.

what she said was enough to piss off Rebekah, who rushes to her and grabs her by the throat. "keep your mouth shut when originals talk you little hellcat!"

Klaus steps in quickly and releases Caroline, "keep your hands off her sister" his voice is so loud and clear.

Rebekah takes the hint and leaves. (~ _she just went out to calm herself down, it's Rebekah Mikaelson! she won't leave till she gives them a hard time for sure_ ~)

.:.

The next morning, Caroline is sleeping in bed, the door isn't locked. Rebekah opens it and just stands in the door way, just staring at Caroline with revulsion.

"I honestly still can't figure out what he sees in you!" says Rebekah, knowing that Caroline is listening. "he chose you over his family! twice!"

"I didn't ask for it! I have no interest in your brother nor this twisted family of yours"

"Don't you dare speak ill of my family" Rebekah jumps on bed and clutches Caroline, "the only thing that's stopping me from tearing out your little heart, is that I know if I do I'll end up in my coffin! Daggered !"

Caroline gives her the bored-of your-crap look, "look, if you hate me being here this much then help me out and I will disappear!"

Rebekah steps back and considers the offer, "disappear as in..?"

"For good!" Caroline's voice is so confident now.

"Deal! And if I ever see your face again I'll..."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "I don't want to see your face again either Rebekah, so save the threatening part!"

.:.

"Nick... Nick... where are... ah there you are! I've been looking for you" Rebekah enters the living room where she finds Klaus totally lost in his thoughts.

"I'm in no mood for your whining little sister!" Klaus says without even turning to look at her.

"What if I tell you I'm here to help?" says Rebekah joyfully.

Klaus turns to face her, "And I'm supposed to believe that...!?"

She turns her serious face on, "look, I was never fond of her, but let's just get this over with and head back to New Orleans"

"Ah.. I see" Klaus smiles ironically at her.

"I'm serious Nick!" she pauses for a second, "do whatever you want to do, I'll help you.. Not doing it for her any way!"

"Well, in that case, thank you little sister"

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I can't do anything about it myself so I had to ask for a witch's help" he explains.

"Great, where's the witch then?" Rebekah fakes some interest.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here by now!"

"Why don't you go check it out then!? I'll keep an eye on the little brat, don't worry!"

"Yeah, thank you again sister!"

Klaus leaves the mansion in a hurry. Not too long after he left, Rebekah rushes to Caroline and informs her.

"We don't have much time, he'll be back soon." Rebakah stands in front of Caroline, "hurry and make it look convincing!"

Caroline's face draws a confusion expression, "what? what should I do?"

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "just snap my neck you little clot!"

Caroline does as she's told. She stands behind Rebekah and without any resistance from the original blond she snaps her neck and leaves her on the ground. She runs out of the house as fast as she can. Not having a clue where to go. (~ _her house is definitely being watched by the Salvatores and Elena_ ~)

.

.

A.N.: First of all so sorry for the late update ! _ I've been so busy!

Here's the fifth chapter, hope you like it. And don't forget to let me know what you think.

One more thing, sorry for my poor English -_-" I'm really trying to improve :3

Oh and, Eneilson thank you so much :*


	6. craving his blood

chapter 6: craving his blood

.:.

Isn't this what Caroline had always wanted when she's depressed? To be free? Free of everything and everyone in MysticFalls. All the drama and the never ending fights.

She must think of a plan first. Where would she go? Does she have to change her name and look? For sure she's not turning back, or even stopping by her house to take anything. She'll have a new start, she'll live her life the way she wants. She'll live for herself and herself only.

Her train of thoughts when Tyler stops her in the woods. The last thing she wants is locking horns with Tyler. (~ _He didn't even come across her mind, for crying out loud!_ ~)

"Get out of my way Tyler!" she shouts at him.

"Just listen to me Care!" He begs her.

"I'm done listening to you" she fixates on him "plus what are you doing here? now?"

Tyler swallows, "I saw you coming out of the..."

"Oh.. you're still drown into your revenge fantasy then! how pathetic!" she looks down on him.

"It's not pathetic! He murdered my mother, Caroline! I can't let him get away with it" He steps forward. "you know better than anyone else what that means to me! I'll kill him even if it's the last thing I do"

"Well.. Best of luck!" She turns on her heels and walks past him. But Tyler grabs her by the shoulder.

"You have to help me Care! He trusts you and I can..."

She clenches her hand into a fist, turns around, and hits him so hard. He falls to the ground, "I'm not your toy! you want something? do it yourself"

Tyler gets on his feet, "I thought you're on my side!" His face is full of rage "are you trying to protect him or what!?"

Caroline literally giggles, "first of all, I'm not protecting anyone. Second, you're the one who needs protection. He's KLAUS! So technically you're nothing but a bug to him!" She rolls her eyes right in front of him.

Tyler loses it, he pushes Caroline against a tree and grabs her neck, "I'm not..." Caroline's right punch hits him. He closes his eyes in pain and she goes for a second punch but he stops her, and in a blink of an eye he bites her neck!

In an instance she falls to the ground, half conscious. "You bit me! again!" She pauses, "get the hell away from me Tyler! now!"

Confused and helpless, he does as she says. He leaves her in the woods all by herself with nowhere to go or anyone to help! (~ _she should've stayed with Klaus! he would've protected her so well_ ~)

She can't go back to the Mikaelson's! Rebekah bloody Mikaelson is probably still there, plus she made a deal with her! But Klaus would be there too! and won't let Rebekah lay a hand on her. She must get Klaus's blood. that's the only way! (~ _she'll die if she doesn't go any way so why not give it a try!_ ~)

Caroline struggles to get on her feet and makes her way toward the Mikaelson's.

.:.

She's almost there when she gets startled by the sight of Elena stabbing Klaus with the white oak stake! He's dead! Her savior is dead! She runs towards him but trips and falls before she reaches to him. She gets up again and it's all gone! (~ _oh yes! the hallucinations has already started_ ~)

She realizes she was just hallucinating and diligently continues her path.

Before she ever reaches the front door Rebekah notices her. (~ _let's just hope Klaus is near_ ~)

"Obviously your vocabulary needs some improvements! Forever doesn't mean a few hours!" Rebekah dashes to Caroline and clutches her neck roughly. (~ _what's with Rebekah grabbing her neck all the time any way!?_ ~)

Caroline tries desperately to free herself, "I'm... dying!" her voice is weak.

"What?" Rebekah loosens her grip

"Tyler... bit me"

"Well... I should thank him for doing it for me!" She lets Caroline slip to the ground.

Her wound id getting worse, she can't even stand on her feet anymore. All Rebekah does is stand there and watch!

.

.

 **A.N.** : late again (._. ") sorry everyone!


	7. a deal with the devil's sister

chapter 7 : a deal with the devil's sister

.:.

"Sister!" his loud voice sends shivers all over Rebekah's body, as she closes her eyes for a moment then turns around to face him.

"Nick! Let me explain to you!"

After giving her the terrifying look, he walks past her and heads to the now collapsed Caroline. (~ _she should really thank him later! dying in front of Rebekah? nightmare!_ ~)

He swiftly runs to her, and wasting no time he bites into his hand and makes her drink his blood. He stares at her for a moment, thinking of all the trouble this beautiful young girl had to go through. He doesn't even hate her for shutting her humanity off, he knows it was too much for her. As much as he knows she would hate to hear him say it, he pities her, and somehow feels guilty for what happened to her.

He gently holds her in his arms and takes her inside the house. He puts her in bed in the same room she was in.

.:.

She opens her eyes and he's there waiting for her to come round, more handsome than ever, just perfect as he used to be. She blinks once, twice, and then she closes her eyes, not asleep but just to gain some strength to ask him:

"Why won't you just give up" she pauses for a moment, and then continues "on me?"

He smiles and gently takes her hand and stares at it, "because you're the one who once told me that anybody capable of love is capable of being saved" then he pauses, looks up to meet her gaze, and continues "After all, you're the one who felt something for the monstrous hybrid... I'll never give up on you.. I'll wait for you however long it takes"

"I didn..." she fakes a frown.

"Too late to try denying it, love" he interrupts her and smiles, "even your friends noticed and I'm sure it made you feel uncomfortable.. sorry for that"

Even the current Caroline can't help feeling amazed at how caring Klaus is. He even blames himself for the trouble she went through with her friends for liking him.

He stands up "I brought you some clothes." he points at some bag on the storage bench next to her bed, " hope they match your style!" he waits for a word from her but she keeps her mouth shut (~ _so unlike Caroline! she should be lashing out at what he said a few minutes ago.. but she chose to stay quiet_ ~), so he just smiles at her, "get changed we're going out soon."

He just leaves before she can ask him where they're going.

She grabs a quick shower and then she comes back to check the clothes he brought for her (~ _she has her unique style and never had anyone else shopping for her... plus, he's a guy! oh.. she's definitely not going to like what he brought her_ ~)

she opens the first bag and there's a red blazer along with a floral top. She takes the blazer in her hand and examines it, "hmm.. not bad!" she smiles a little and then goes for the second bag which has a black jeans that matches her liking. He also bought her a pair of black heels, but went with her boots instead (~ _she liked most of it, so not bad for a man, right?_ ~)

She heads to the living room where Klaus is waiting for her, "ready! where are we going?" she says with a sharp tone.

.:.

 _The Mystic Grill_

Elena and the Stefan are still working on a plan to get Caroline back from Klaus.

"There's no negotiating or requesting with Klaus, Elena!"

"yeah, but we can't defeat him either!" Elena looks at Stefan with hopeless tired eyes.

"We have to come up with a plan to distract him and then we can bring Caroline back!"

"Or you can just use an original's help!" Rebekah steps in and takes Stefan's drink.

Both Elena and Stefan look at each other in surprise.

"I see you're still as pathetic as ever Elena!" says Rebekah without even looking at Elena.

"Rebekah! What.. are you doing here?" Says Elena with a lot of confusion as she turns to Stefan who simply rises his eye brows and shoulders as a response.

"What's in it for you?" Stefan asks Rebekah with a calm confident voice.

"Because... I hate seeing my brother wasting his time on that cheap little bitch" She rolls her eyes just thinking of Caroline.

"she's not..." Elena was about to defend her best friend when Stefan holds her hand to calm her down.

So Rebekah continues, "he has bigger issues in New Orleans, and obviously he won't leave till he makes sure she's safe" she finishes the hole drink, "and as I see it Caroline is your issue!"

"Any plans?" Stefan asks as he sits back in his seat.

"Quite a perfect one.. if Ms. pathetic doesn't ruin it of course!" Rebekah's voice sounds as confident as ever.

Her confidence impresses both Stefan and Elena who are now more interested to listen to her.

"Ok, let's hear it" says Stefan with interest.

"Quite simple, Elena goes to Klaus and pretends that she's asking him to give Caroline back, and while he's distracted me the Salvatore brothers and myself will handle him!" Rebekah explains.

"You're definitely underestimating your own brother!" Elena states the obvious.

"yeah... how exactly are we going to do that last part?" Stefan asks.

Rebekah looks into Stefan's eyes with a smirk on her face "using this!" she takes out a dagger, and continues explaining "it won't kill him but it will keep him unconscious till I take him back to New Orleans and you disappear with Caroline!"

Elena and Stefan are even more shocked now. No words come out of their mouths. But Elena can't help being worried about Caroline.

"How do we make sure you won't just kill her?" Elena asks Rebekah with a shaky voice.

Rebekah rolls her eyes at Elena's silly fear "Oh please Elena! Klaus will probably dagger me if I do" she continues "so deal?"

"Yeah"

.

.

 **A.N.** : so that's chapter 7.. don't know how many chapters it will take me to finish it... one or may be two more cause I want to give them some Klaroline moments.

any way, I hope it will end well and you guys like it :)


	8. disclosed long ago

**A.N.:** In case anyone's interested in finishing this story, here's the eighth chapter.

chapter 8 : disclosed long ago

.:.

As they walk out of the mansion, the thought of escaping hadn't even crossed Caroline's mind, and she doesn't even bother to wonder why she didn't escape yet. It's not like he's forcing her to stay anymore.

They head into the town on foot. Walking isn't actually Caroline's favorite form of moving, but for one very good reason she appreciates it this time, he's telling her about his past. Something she's been so curious about for a while now. She wanted to know what kind of horrible things Mikael did to him. She wanted to know what turned him into the hybrid that people quake with fear at the sound of his name. And he does, he tells her all about his father's indignation because of his mother's indiscretion.

She asks him about his siblings. She saw how devastated he was when Elena and Jeremy killed Kol so she knows how much he loves them even though he daggered all of them, but she figured it was for their sake somehow.

He gladly explains his complex reasons to daggering his siblings. He starts with Rebekah and how she easily hands her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection which usually causes problems for them. Then he rants about Kol's uncontrolled temper and irrational tendencies that risked their exposure over the centuries.

"I didn't have a choice. I had to dagger them, each for their own good" he sighs "but daggering Elijah was the toughest. He stood by my side, disobeyed our father for me" he pauses and takes a deep breath "I killed the woman he loved but he forgave me for it, actually he never hated me, no matter what I did" for a second it looks like he still has a lot to say but no words come out of his mouth, he just sighs again.

Caroline feels a bit confused as to why he's telling her about his family so openly, however, she recalls him telling her about his father before, and he actually appreciated her honesty cause it proved that she totally understands him without him having to explain much, she told him that he is who he is because he's hurt. So it comes as no surprise that he'd be sharing this with her and not someone else.

She slows down a bit and stares at her feet as she walks "well, that's family for ya! Some walk out of it, like my dad did, but those who stay stick together in everything!" her voice is so thick.

There's a moment of silence before Caroline speaks again "wait" she stops walking and faces him, crossing her arms over her chest "you're not telling me all this as an attempt to trigger some emotions in me, are you?" Caroline complains.

"oh come on love! I'm not!" he leans down a bit raising his eyebrows and looking into her eyes with a twisted smirk on his face that makes Caroline realize he's got her all figured out, "I know you've flipped your switch back on" the smirk turns into a wide smile.

Caroline blinks, "since when...?" she says as her eyes widened.

He takes a step back and smiles at her "the moment you opened your eyes this morning, I knew my Caroline was back otherwise I wouldn't be bothering you with my complicated family history and you wouldn't show any interest in knowing about it".

She shakes her head and chuckles "your Caroline?" she asks trying to by herself some time to take in what he just said. _'ok! he knows, what to do now?'_ a voice in her head tells her. He had always had his ways to take her by surprise but this, this has surpassed her expectations. He sees through her so easily, showed her nothing but kindness and affection, and saved her life many times now.

 _'I intend to be your last, however long it takes.'_ the words that he'd said in the past cross her mind, she shakes her head again.

 _'He came back to MysticFall, for me!'_ she thinks to herself.

Her train of thoughts gets interrupted by Elena, "Caroline!" her best friend calls for her.

Caroline looks at Elena, her eyes widen, then she moves her sight towards Klaus who's standing next to her. She wants to tell him something but she knows Elena will hear her even if she whispers. All she does is look at him with a gloomy face.

Klaus gives Caroline a soothing look "the doppelganger is here so," still fixating his eyes on her "I suppose the Salvatores are nearby?" he asks looking at Elena now.

"No it's just me!" Elena's voice is a bit shaky at Klaus' presence.

"Let me guess, you're here to take Caroline with you"

Elena tries to look strong, taking a glimpse of her best friend who's standing beside Klaus "yes Klaus! She's my best friend, I'm her family! You have no right to keep her with you."

Klaus steps forward, a bit pissed now, "family? really? and how is torturing her right?" his voice is so taut.

"We had no choice!" Elena cries out.

"Hurting her isn't your only choice! You've tried and failed! Now leave her alone!"

Caroline stands still, she stares at Klaus who hasn't yet told Elena that she's already flipped her humanity back on. That's what she wanted to tell him when Elena showed up. He got her by the look she had on her face.

"I can't. She needs my..."

Klaus rolls his eyes, "Elena, the only reason you're still alive is Caroline! Now don't make me repeat myself!" he says in a threatening annoyed tone.

Before he could say anything else the Salvatore brothers appear out of nowhere and hold him still by the shoulders and arms, and in a blink of an eye Rebekah steps in holding the dagger and she directs it towards her brother's heart. Without hesitation Caroline rushes in and gets daggered in his stead. She didn't even think, her body moved on its own. _'What was I thinking!'_

Klaus easily breaks free and snaps the Salvatores' necks, "Rebekah!" he runs away after perceiving what she's just committed. Elena stands still in shock.

He kneels down and holds the poor Caroline, feeling guilty. He came to save her but look where it's gotten her. Fortunately the dagger didn't hit her heart. Klaus delicately removes it in one move. He takes Caroline in his arms and disappears.

.

.

A.N.: there will be one more, final, chapter.


	9. what the future holds

Chapter 9 : what the future holds

She opens her eyes to find herself in the same room she was in in the morning. She moves her sights searching for him, and soon she finds him standing at the doorway, his back resting against the wall, with the dagger in his hands and a sad look on his face.

"My apologies love! I..." he says with a low voice, not able to even look at her. _'I couldn't protect her'_ is all he can think of.

"Klaus" she looks over at him as she sits herself up, she knows how guilty and furious he must feel "it's ok. I'm fine now"

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he knows that she knows what he means and that she'll try to comfort him and make things sound less terrible "no Caroline, that's not... your friends will..."

"I know" she stands up and walks towards him with a smile on her face, "it was my decision and I will deal with the consequences." It was a decision that she'll never regret taking. She risked her life to save Klaus Mikaelson, the one who killed Tyler's mom, Elena's aunt, and many innocent people. But still she doesn't regret it, and she'll do it again if she has to. That's the truth, she wouldn't mind dying for him in spite of all he's done. A truth she never admitted to anyone, not even herself. But he knows now, everyone knows actually.

"I can..."

 _(~he can compel them to forget it, for her sake if she wants, that's what he was going to say~)_

Before he could finish, Caroline gets a hint of what he means and interrupts him, "don't, please!" she tries to choke back the tears "I've made my side very clear today! I'm sure they'll hate me for it. But they're my friends, they will eventually forgive me. They just need some time." she pauses and looks away, "I need some time actually"

Klaus nods "I understand".

"I'm sure you do. You always do" she smiles politely.

He takes one more step towards her and gently holds her right hand between his, "I'll wait for you!" he looks into her teary blue eyes.

"Where I am right now, with the guilt and the grief, "she bites her lip and shakes her head "I've killed people, innocent people Klaus! That's not who I am, I need to regain my control, and time to forgive myself" then she bursts into tears.

.:.

She's ready to leave, but she feels like she has to let her friends know she's leaving on her will, she ows that much at least. For the moment, Caroline doesn't have the guts to say goodbye in person.

 _'I am sorry things had to go this way. I'll come back when I'm forgiven by everyone, including myself. Take care Elena!'_

She sends the text message then she gets rid of the SIM card. She grabs her bag and walks out of Klaus' Mansion, where she finds him waiting for her outside.

"I know you said you didn't want to take anything with you, but can you keep this with you? As a favor?" he opens his hand and she notices the bracelet that he'd given her in the past but she gave it back when they had a little spat.

She smiles at him and nods, taking the bracelet from his hand, "you know I don't need a souvenir to remind me of you, Klaus!". Even his name sounds different this time, there's no hostility and revulsion anymore. Deep inside, she wishes they had met under different circumstances. He's just perfect, a perfect fit for her. _(~if there is such thing~)_

He told her she was beautiful, strong, full of light when everyone considered her insecure and shallow.

"you're stronger than you think Caroline! Never forget that!" he cups her face with his hand and softly wipes away the tears that had escaped her eyes, "don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

She rubs her cheek against his hand, savoring his warm touch. She shivers under the thought of having to leave him to deal with her hardships all by herself. But she reckons she's not ready to be with him yet. Her life is a mess, her mom died, she did the worst possible thing a vampire can do she turned off her humanity and killed innocent people, her friends probably consider her a traitor for saving the person they've been plotting to kill all along, in addition to having feelings for him; her friends' nemesis, Tyler's. A real mess!

 _'Will he really wait for me?'_

Klaus lets his hand drop to hold hers and caresses it with tenderness "take all the time you need love! However long it takes, I'll wait."

 _'Good God! He can read my mind or what?'_

Caroline closes her eyes and smiles to herself. She likes how he tingles her vampire heart with the right words. If there's one good thing he gained over the centuries then it's his incredible ability to make her believe his every word. She chuckles because of her thoughts and he notices for sure.

"That's it, sweetheart!" He kisses her on the forehead "Keep smiling"

.:.

A year has past, and Caroline still can't get over her mother's death. She can almost hear her mother's voice waking her up in the morning. She hadn't been in contact with anyone, not even Elena. Instead, she travels around the world, Greece, Cambodia, Argentina, Norway... It was quite a struggle for her off the places he mentioned; Rome, Paris, Tokyo. If she was to visit them, then it should be him who takes her. She fantasized about it several times, _still does_.

As more years go by, she learns new languages _(~Italian, Spanish ~)_ never thought she could learn them, studying French during high school was a pain in the ass to her, now she speaks it fluently. She has even started meditating, she used to mock meditation whenever Bonnie brings up the topic but it's really helping her keep herself under control now.

She might've ended up with two or three guys _(~or more maybe, most are not worth remembering~)_ during that period, but she ends up backing off each time and compelling them to forget about her for they never seem to ascend to his level, _how could anyone do? he's perfect, just so beyond annoying she can't even compare any guy to him._ His scent still lingers in her senses when he surprisingly hugged her before she left.

Day after day she grows more, in terms of confidence, maturity, wisdom _(~well, not that much, she doesn't want to end up wisely-boring~)_ but she certainly feels like she has matured enough in her judgment. She can handle herself and life better now.

She's ready!

.:.

 _A "few" years later_

"Klaus" her sweet tender voice hits his ears in the middle of the crowded street of New Orleans. And why wouldn't he recognize it, out of all the noises and music around him, he hasn't forgotten about her for a single day!

"It took you long enough, sweetheart!" Klaus turns to face her. And there she is beautiful, strong, and full of light as she ever was. His eyes sparkle as he looks at her, nothing's really changed about her. She is still as he remembers her; her beautiful blue eyes, her naturally-waved blonde hair, and her bright smile that lightens up her pretty face. One particular thing catches his attention; she's still wearing the bracelet.

He walks to her as she stands in the crowd, "ok, go on and tell me how long it has been!" she blinks and smiles at him.

"Six years, four months, and seventeen days". He draws near her and gently places a kiss on her cheek, "It's good to see you again, love!"

She smiles graciously at him, "It still impresses me, even though I knew you must've counted" Caroline kids cheekily.

He smiles politely back at her, and the next thing he knows she's hugging him, _tightly_ , letting him know how much she missed him. He hugs her back letting his hands caress her hair.

She draws back and looks into his eyes, "I'm ready Klaus! Ready to take on the world with you, to see what the world has to offer, and what the future holds for us!"

He grins and simply nods, he's been waiting eagerly for this moment, aspiring for her to tell him she's ready. She knows who he is and what she'll be facing if she chooses to be with the original hybrid, and still she desires to stand by his side and face it with him. There's a moment where all the noises around them disappear, it's just the two of them, their blue eyes meet and exchange unspoken words. She wants to kiss, and so does he. She actually wanted to kiss him long ago, when he was the only one who saw how deep and good she is. He draws to her slowly, she does the same, she steps further and lifts her hand surrounds his neck. They both breathe heavily when their lips finally meet. It's no longer a dream or a fantasy, they're actually kissing. Their hearts are beating loud, filled with passion and love. He loved her enough to wait for her, and she loved him enough to leave everything behind.

Their faces brighten with smiles and their hearts are filled with a well-deserved happiness. They start walking the street, she lets her hand loop through the crook of his elbow, and he likes it, walking like that with her without having to worry about any judgments or second stares. They're together, let the world know.

"So, how's your daughter? Hope, I think?"

"She can't wait to meet you actually!"

.

.

 **A.N.:** I know most of you would think it would be easier for Klaus to just compel Caroline herself (along with the others of course) to forget it all, yes that would lessen her worries and guilt. BUT she's not Cami ! And I'd love to believe that Klaus would never compel Caroline, why? Cause he wants her to

Enough of that, I hope you liked this fic and enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it.

 _P.S.:_ don't forget to let me know what your thoughts of its ending are.

Wait wait, while you're here, check out "the selfish one", you may like it ( fingers crossed ) :p


End file.
